


Video Call

by kozumeshouyou



Series: KenHina Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some KenHina fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> ahh this is shorter than I wanted it to be but I just can't seem to write lately... and unedited...

“Shouyou you look exhausted.” The small digital clock on Kenma’s nightstand read that it was twenty past one in the morning meaning that they’d been video chatting for nearly three hours now. “You should really be going to bed.”

“I’m fine.” Shouyou mumbled out. His eyes were drooping now though Shouyou still tried to stubbornly keep them open. “How come you don’t seem tired at all Kenma?”

Kenma sighed, conceding that he wouldn’t be able to convince Shouyou to sleep. “I don’t fall asleep until around this time anyway. I’m more used to it that you.”

Shouyou just blinked lazily at Kenma before snuggling deeper into the blanket that was wrapped around his body. He was laying faced down on his bed, computer in front of him with his head propped up by his arms. When they had first started their conversation Shouyou had practically been bouncing where he sat as he told Kenma about what he’d done during the week but now his exhaustion from practice was finally setting in.

“We can always talk later today Shouyou.” Kenma said to the now closed eyed middle blocker. His statement was met with silence most likely meaning that he’d finally fallen asleep so Kenma moved his cursor in order to end the video call, not really seeing the point in watching Shouyou sleep. Though it was different to see Shouyou with such a calm face.

“Kenma—“ Shouyou mumbled out causing him to pause “Miss you, Kenma.”

Blood immediately rushed to Kenma’s face at Shouyou’s statement. Kenma snapped shut his mouth which had fallen open slightly before he quickly tried to push down the blush that was now prominent on his cheeks, hoping that it would disappear before Shouyou noticed.

“S-Shouyou.” Kenma swallowed, wincing slightly as his voice cracked. “Uh. I m-miss you t—“

The sound of light snoring interrupted Kenma before he could finish embarrassing himself causing him to groan in exasperation before clicking out of the video call and flopping backward onto his bed, covering his eyes with his hands. 

Why did Shouyou always have to catch him off guard.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
